Dominion
Dominion is a tournament-based event, based on player vs. player battles. It is currently not available to enter. =2013 Dominion= Information Dominion is a tournament of 16 players of somewhat similar strength, battling out in a test of strength and strategy to be crowned the tournament's Dominator. Players may opt into the tournament once a day, with new tournaments running every hour. Currently, the tournament is projected to have a 5 Favor Point entry fee, due to the significant draw of some of the rewards. All players will have a chance to earn Guild Coins, special Dominion items (worth attack or defense in the item archives), and hero leveling items for the top finishers. Tournament Structure *A tournament consists of 16 people competing, structured into four rounds. *The first round has four 4-person pools, with each player being matched against three others. Players are given 150 tokens to use to attack the others. This round lasts for 10 minutes, with the top two point-earners in each pool advancing. After the first round, there is a 5 minute break. *The second round has two 4-person pools, with the top players in the previous pools being re-seeded and split up. Players are given an additional 50 tokens to use, and points carry over from the previous round. This round lasts 10 minutes, and the top two scores in each pool advance to the third round. There is a 5 minute break after this round. *The third round has a single 4-person pool. Players are given an additional 50 tokens, and points again carry over from the previous round. The top two players at the end of 10 minute advance to the final match. There is a 5 minute break after this round. *The final match is a single one vs. one match between the two highest scorers. Players are given an additional 50 tokens to use. The highest score at the end of 10 minutes is crowned the victor and awarded the title of Dominator. Other Notes *Each player gets a separate dominion health value of 600 that is refilled at the start of each round. *Duels and invasions follow the normal PvP formula for damage done: The winner of a battle takes somewhere from 2-6 damage, while the loser takes from 8-12 damage. Point Values Each action a player makes will award them (or their opponent) with dominion points. Rewards There are two methods of earning rewards in Dominion. The first method is based on your placing within the tournament. If you finish within the top three, you will earn special prizes like Hero Potions and Hero Crystals. The second method is based on total point earnings for the tournament. There are currently 5 different tiers that you can end up on, with different rewards for each of them. Player will earn the reward only from the highest tier they qualify for. These rewards consist of Guild Coins and Emblems, which award stat points through the Item Archives. Notes *Introduced in beta (testing phase with no cost for players, with no actual rewards) on July 19, 2013. *100 is the minimum level to enter. =2016-2017 Dominion events= This section is almost exclusively a copy-paste of the information that could be found in game during the event. It lacks a lot of additional information. Instructions & Rules Here are the instructions given in game: Here are the rules given in game: Other features: ENERGY INVESTMENT: Unlock point bonuses in your next opt in with energy. Invest for a Dominion Points Bonus in your next battle up to Rank 6. This is a TEMPORARY bonus only for the next tourney! It will reset after the match is over. Fill energy bar to gain bonus Dominion Points in the next tourney. UNLOCK MORE KEYS: Unlock Dominion Entry Keys by using energy. Fill up the energy bar to acquire Dominion Keys. Rewards TOP 10 SEASON LEADERS WILL WIN SEASON LEADER MARK! Score points in each tournament to earn coins to purchase chests. Coins are reset at the start of the next Dominion! Dominion Chests Each chest contains 3 random rewards! Copper Chest Price: 1000 Dominion Coins Rarity Percentages: - Epic 0% - Rare 1% - Uncommon 25% - Common 74% Silver Chest Price: 3000 Dominion Coins Rarity Percentages: - Epic 5% - Rare 10% - Uncommon 35% - Common 50% Gold Chest Price: 5000 Dominion Coins Rarity Percentages: - Epic 10% - Rare 35% - Uncommon 45% - Common 10% Rewards list Mark of Bravery x5 Mark of Bravery x5 Mark of Resilience x5 Dominion Key Mark of Bravery x3 Mark of Resilience x3 Balanced Hero Potion Aggressive Hero Potion Defensive Hero Potion Dominion Key Fragment Mark of Bravery Mark of Resilience Powder of Aggression x2 Powder of Protection x2 Powder of Balance x2 Common Chaos Shard x35 Powder of Aggression Powder of Protection Powder of Balance Guild Coin x50 Iron Ore x50 Lumber x50 Common Chaos Shard x15 =Notes= *To check when this event occurred in the past, see this page: Events Rotation. Category:Event